BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League!
is the 6th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis After all the time, all the training, all the hardships, it has finally come: The Unova League. Ash is ready to bring it to the Unova League and sees old friends and rivals as they fight for the chance to be the best in the Unova League.Ash and co. Finally says Stephan's name right. As Bianca, Stephan, Cameron and Virgil pass to round 2, Ash and Trip begin their battle. With the stakes so high, both trainers all ready to give it their all. Will Ash finally be able to beat Trip once and for all? Episode Plot The heroes speed up, finally reaching Vertress City. The heroes admit a long way of adventures led them here. Seeing many trainers, Ash decides to beat them all. First, he goes to register for the League. The heroes admire the stadium, having several battle fields. Suddenly, Bianca bumps into Ash, causing him to fall into a nearest fountain. Bianca apologizes, for she was too excited to see them all. She admits she almost couldn't enter due to the lack of badges, but worked quite hard to obtain all eight. She asks how Ash is doing, who reminds her she pushed him into the water. Stephan comes and Ash greets him. Stephan thinks he got his name wrong, but realizes Ash managed to pronounce it correctly this time. Iris thinks they have been saying this all the time. Stephan is confident, for he also has been training hard for the League. Suddenly, the heroes see Davy is riding the helicopter with Virgil, who came to compete in the League. Virgil thanks Davy and promises to win the League, as his brother and father will be watching the League in action. The heroes greet Virgil, who had to drop off an injured Pokémon at the Center first. The heroes introduce Stephan and Bianca to Virgil, a member of the Pokémon Rescue Squad, who will enter the League with his Team Eevee. They go to register and meet up with Trip, who asks of Ash not to lose before their battle. Iris and Cilan see Trip has changed a lot. Ash shows Nurse Joy the Gym Badges and scans the Pokédex. Nurse Joy confirms he is registered for the League. Bianca, Stephan and Virgil also register. Stephan already plans to enter the sauna first. Virgil also wants to do that, but Iris thinks they sound old. On their way to the hotel, they encounter Cameron and Riolu. Cameron confirms he has won all eight badges, but Ash asks did he register. Cameron wonders what that is. Suddenly, Nurse Joy tells (through the intercom) the registration is over. Ash is shocked and drags Cameron to register, otherwise he cannot compete. They rush and beg Nurse Joy to register Cameron, who makes an exception. Ash and Cameron meet up with others, telling Cameron is ready for the League. Ash admits he is not surprised Cameron did not register, due to his behavior. Bianca, Stephan and Virgil are glad he is also in. Cameron cannot recall and pulls his headband and releases it. He remembers now and lets Ash know he brought "the secret weapon". After dinner, Stephan and Cameron spend some time in the sauna, the latter being overwhelmed by the heat. Ash contacts Prof. Juniper and recalls one of his Pokémon back. Juniper lets him know she'll cheer for him, even if she is not present at the League. At night, as Iris and Cilan sleep, Ash wakes up, for he cannot sleep. He and Pikachu watch the League from afar and remember the Gym Leaders they fought against. Ash and Pikachu decide to win the League, for they proved the Gym Leaders how tough they are for the League. Iris tells him to go to sleep, else he could have lack of sleep for tomorrow. The next day, as the trainers wait, Freddy O'Martian jumps from a helicopter and releases the parachute, making a dramatic appearance. Officer Jenny lights up the torch, starting the League. Freddy announces the screen shows the preliminary battles for the next round. The screen displays the match-ups. Ash notices he has to fight none other than Trip in the first round. Trip replies he is looking forward to, while Ash and Pikachu mark they cannot lose. The first round is Stephan against Radley. Radley's Braviary uses Fury Attack, but Zebstrika dodges and tries to stomp Braviary. Braviary moves away and hits it with Air Slash. Zebstrika jumps and hits Braviary with Thunderbolt, then defeats it with Giga Impact. Next is Bianca, whose opponent is Mikael. Mikael's Watchog uses Hidden Power, but Emboar evades and hits it with Flamethrower. Watchog tackles Emboar and goes to use Crunch. Emboar stands up and blocks the attack using Arm Thrust. Elsewhere, Virgil's Vaporeon attacks Ultimo's Crustle with Shadow Ball. Ultimo's Crustle uses X-Scissor and Rock Wrecker, but Vaporeon jumps. Vaporeon uses Hydro Pump, which is collied with Crustle's Rock Wrecker. With Aurora Beam, Vaporeon wounds Crustle. Cameron has Ferrothorn attack Kendric's Eelektross using Pin Missile. Eelektross uses Crush Claw, hitting Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn dodges Thunderbolt, but Eelektross dodges its Metal Claw attack. Eelektross uses Crush Claw and hits Ferrothorn, making Cameron confused why Ferrothorn didn't dodge the attack. Next are Ash and Trip. Since both sides can use only one Pokémon, Iris and Cilan wonder which Pokémon Trip will use. Trip sends Serperior, so Iris and Cilan realize Trip is counting on speed to win this. Ash sends Pikachu. Iris is surprised, as Serperior is endurant against electric-type attacks, but Cilan is certain Ash knows that and has a strategy. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, but Serperior dodges. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but misses once more. Pikachu tries with Electro Ball, but Serperior moves its tail to dodge. Serperior attacks and uses Dragon Tail, hitting Pikachu before he could dodge. Trip smiles, for his strategy is working, baffling Ash. Debuts Character *Radley *Mikael *Ultimo Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Ferrothorn (US). *Like "Why? Wynaut!", Ash remembers the Gym Leaders he fought against. *Similar to "League Unleashed!", Ash wakes up in the middle of the night to think about the League itself, waking up others as well. Gallery Ash is psyched about the League BW105 2.jpg Bianca knocked Ash into the water once more BW105 3.jpg Stephan is pleased his name is pronounced correctly BW105 4.jpg Ash has his Pokédex scanned BW105 5.jpg Ash's status BW105 6.jpg Cameron replies he has been camping here BW105 7.jpg Ash realizes Cameron has not registered in time BW105 8.jpg Everyone has a feast BW105 9.jpg Ash and Pikachu cannot sleep BW105 10.jpg Freddy makes a dramatic arrival BW105 11.jpg Officer Jenny lits the torch BW105 12.jpg Ash is determined to defeat Trip BW105 13.jpg Braviary is electrocuted BW105 14.jpg Emboar blocks Watchog's attack BW105 15.jpg Eelektross uses Crush Claw on Ferrothorn BW105 16.jpg Ash vs. Trip, the final battles BW105 17.jpg Pikachu fails to hit Serperior BW105 18.jpg Serperior evades Electro Ball attack BW105 19.jpg Serperior fights back using Dragon Tail BW105 20.jpg Ash's progress through Unova League is compromised }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura